1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in device with which a burn-in test for semiconductor chips is conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a schematic front view showing the state in which burn-in boards are inserted into a carrier of a conventional burn-in device, and FIG. 5 is a schematic plan view showing how these burn-in boards are connected. As shown in these drawings, a plurality of burn-in boards 1, each of which is retained by rail-like support members 2, are accommodated in a burn-in board carrier 3. One burn-in board 1, upheld by the support members 2, on a unit stage is regarded as one slot. Each of the burn-in boards 1 is connected through a connector 4 to a group of burn-in test drivers 5 which are installed in a burn-in device (not shown).
The conventional burn-in device is constructed as described above. The burn-in boards 1 are accommodated in the burn-in board carrier 3, and then are inserted into the connectors 4 inside a burn-in chamber (not shown) which is mounted in the burn-in device (not shown). Thereafter signal waveforms are input through the drivers 5 to perform a burn-in test.
There is a problem in that one burn-in device as mentioned above allows a burn-in test for only burn-in boards having the same shape. Therefore when the size of the burn-in board 1 and the shape of the connector 4 are different, a burn-in test cannot be carried out.